EVERY ONE HAS SOME TO HATE
by Jaxhawk NEVER THE TWAIN SHALL MEET http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-6NkdJM6WI/AAAAAAAACpg/OzWKD-Ykv_8/s1600-h/wwiliams.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-6MXtJM6UI/AAAAAAAACpQ/39uFU8PbYL0/s1600-h/obamaandwright.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-6MYNJM6VI/AAAAAAAACpY/oE9x6Y-Auw4/s1600-h/chicago.gif Walter Williams is one of my favorite columnists. He is a close friend of another columnist whom I enjoy reading on a regular basis. Both he and Professor Thomas Sowell are Black College professors of economics who write columns about economics and the state of affairs in the USA. They are frequent guests of television and radio programs for their insightful views about the American scene. With all the furor about the hate speech of the Reverend Wright, and the speech that followed by Senator Obama, during which he concentrated on the race problems still existing in America. I believe it is appropriate to comment on this situation. As Mr. Williams says in his March 26, 2008 column for the Patriot Post. "Is Obama Ready For America"? "At one time black Americans did not have the constitutional guarantees enjoyed by white Americans; now we do. The fact that the civil rights struggle is over and won does not mean that there are not major problems confronting many members of the black community but they are not civil rights problems and have little or nothing to do with racial discrimination.While not every single vestige of racial discrimination has disappeared, Obama and the Rev. Wright are absolutely wrong in suggesting that racial discrimination is anywhere near the major problem confronting a large segment of the black community. The major problems are: family breakdown, illegitimacy, fraudulent education and a high rate of criminality". If you believed what the main stream media prints and says on TV and radio, you would think only Black people have people who detest them. Not so, New Yorkers and generally North East Coast residents have little "truck" with Southerners and Midwesterners. They are "red necks and hicks". The Muslims hate the Jews and visa verse. Germans fight and argue with "Poles"(aka pollacks) and the Irish Catholics dislike and some even hate the Orange men of Northern Ireland. During World War II, Japanese Americans were herded into "camps of internemnt", and the Chinese and Blacks were fierce enemies in San Francisco until the civil rights act was passed. But we only hear about the racism against Blacks from Obama's constituents. Why? The lynching was stopped years ago, and affirmative action has made it possible for anyone of color to go to college if he/she studies hard, and starting a business has become easier for Blacks via set asides and quotas. The playing field has been leveled, and in so doing many White Americans have been passed over for promotion in all manner of employment. You hear about it and see it in the papers when lawsuits are filed for firemen, policemen and other public employees who they thought were unfairly passed over to satisfy a government imposed quota. Tempers flair in such situations as would be expected, but violence seldom occurs. Yet we have threats from Black activists that if their "Man" doesn't receive his just due, and is nominated to be the Democrat standard bearer. WE will have riots in the streets reminiscent of the Chicago, Los Angeles and Detroit riots of the past. I believe this is a product of 40 years of listening to the tirades of people like Reverend Wright, Monique Harden, and Louis Farrakhan and too many other Blacks that exhibit a lethal cocktail of pathological aggression, infantile self-pity and a devastating lack of self-insight. These rabble rousers make their sumptuous living by rabble rousing the men and women of broken homes with little promise for the future, because of lack of education and learned skills.Thus exists a tinder box for anarchy! The Left would love that! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 31, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: HATRED Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: WRIGHT Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.